


Run Little Rabbit

by Gadhar



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p><p>Tagged to Season One, Episode Nine, <i>Four Roses</i></p><p>There's no real spoilers. Honestly I'm not even as invested in the show as I like and therefore have no certain idea as to what is going on and this is literally based off of one small scene. But for the extra careful, keep your distance.<br/>The title does, however, come from a later scene.</p><p>I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run Little Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Tagged to Season One, Episode Nine, _Four Roses_
> 
> There's no real spoilers. Honestly I'm not even as invested in the show as I like and therefore have no certain idea as to what is going on and this is literally based off of one small scene. But for the extra careful, keep your distance.  
> The title does, however, come from a later scene.
> 
> I own nothing.

The way he slips out of the darkness, it's more than just stealth or a knack for being quiet, it's like Grayson is part of the darkness, _is_ the darkness. The theory holds water, seeing how that darkness resides quite snugly inside Grayson, how it breeds inside of him, how it's his very nature. 

Abraham has never been one to test the waters, push the boundaries past what is necessary and he still isn't sure how much of what he's been doing with Grayson is necessary, he just knows that what he hasn't been doing with the vampire is the necessary part, is the needy part.

Grayson grips his shoulders from behind, the long lithe fingers strong and firm, their cold seeping through his jacket and Abraham holds his breath. Grayson could have killed him the minute he gave shape to the shadows, could kill him right now, fingers close to veins, teeth so close to the pale flesh of his throat that Grayson's breath rolls heavily down his neck leaving tremors in it's path. 

Grayson could kill him, he probably will eventually. But the darkness in the man, something that had fascinated Abraham scientifically at first has now has become a passion that rides even higher than that of lust, and it's terrifying. 

Horrifying even. 

But not because of the prospect of death. 

Abraham isn't sure if the stink of blood clings to Grayson like a particularly nasty cologne, or if it's a figment of his imagination, but it warns of the bodies that have fallen from Grayson's path, and the ones that soon will. 

The smell riles to life every instinct of self preservation Abraham possess, tells him to run, but even as Grayson's weight becomes heavier, the air of tension he carries, thicker, even as his mouth draws nearer, Van Helsing cannot. 

He's rooted to the spot by more powerful feelings, ones of need and curiosity. Ones that draw him into the darkness that Grayson wears like a cloak and practically breathes. A darkness Abraham wants to understand, to know, to revel in. 

So when Grayson draws away, Abraham shivers, slightly, though he shakes on the inside, but not with just fear, but with want, and it's just as powerful.

Abraham says it'll be a bloodbath, and those bodies crumple to the ground in his head as Grayson says something back, slowly pulling the darkness back around him and Abraham can't breathe as he watches those black eyes smolder with warning, with danger. And even after Grayson is gone those eyes still watch, 

And Abraham Van Helsing wants. 


End file.
